


Call It What You Want 2

by letterstojoshua



Series: not a series but different drabbles for ciwyw lol [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterstojoshua/pseuds/letterstojoshua
Summary: namiss q fratboy!wonwoo and star student!seungkwan huhuany suggestions for future scenarios??? afskdhdksk cc: letterstojihoonsalamat 🤎🤎🤎
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: not a series but different drabbles for ciwyw lol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980136
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Call It What You Want 2

seungkwan promised himself not to get involved in anything that would distract him from his studies when he entered the university. but here he is inside the library with the distraction himself—jeon wonwoo.

"aren't you bored yet?" seungkwan asked and looked up from his laptop. he saw wonwoo scrolling non stop on his cellphone. hindi man lang siya tiningnan ng lalaki nang sumagot ito.

"no? why would i be?" napailing na lang siya ng kaunti sa narinig at ibinalik ang focus sa requirement na ginagawa.

"i don't know. i just thought you might be." he just heard a hum from wonwoo kaya pinabayaan na rin niya ito sa pagcecellphone. magtatatlong oras na sila sa library and even though wonwoo volunteers to accompany him every time, nahihiya pa rin naman siya.

he still remembers that one time na pinaalis niya ang binata dahil hindi siya makapag-concentrate sa ginagawa… wonwoo got mad. the guy asked him why pero wala siyang maisagot. ilang araw din siyang hindi pinansin nito, and that left an aching feeling on his chest.

"hey angel..." napatigil si seungkwan sa pagtatype sa laptop dahil sa pagtawag ni wownoo. angel… it catches him off guard every time. hindi ata siya masasanay na tinatawag ni wonwoo ng ganoon. before kasi, wonwoo used to call him "love." and he hates it. naiilang kasi siya. kaya ayan, angel na lang daw.

"hmm?" he hummed nonchalantly para kunwari hindi siya apektado.

"what do you think of this place?" wonwoo shoved his phone on his face so he glared at him na ikinatawa naman ng una. in the picture is a beach front that looks like it was taken inside an open function hall. looks like somewhere in batangas?

"maganda. maaliwalas yung place kasi open lang yung hall. para saan pala yan? may event kayo ng brothers mo?" he's swiping mindlessly on wonwoo's phone para makita pa yung iba pang pictures ng lugar.

"nope. my parents' gonna celebrate their anniversary. mom asked me to look for some nice place." kinuha na ulit ni wonwoo ang phone nito at nag-scroll na naman.

"eh bakit opinyon ko ang hinihingi mo?"

"i want to bring you on the celebration, eh. i'll introduce you to my parents so i want you to be comfortable on the place." seungkwan's breath hitched dahil parang wala lang kay wonwoo ang sinabi nito. meet the parents agad? eh hindi pa nga niya ito sinasagot? anong sasabihin ng magulang nito sa kaniya? na hindi naman sya maganda pero pinapaasa ang anak nito?

"why would you do that?" he didn't mean to ask it to offend wonwoo. he knows how sensitive the guy gets when it comes to his feelings. wonwoo doesn't like it when he takes lightly of it. but hello?

"why wouldn't i?"

"hindi naman kita boyfriend?"

"correction. hindi PA."

"wonwoo."

"look, angel, i'm not inviting you to come with me to feel pressured okay? i know your priorities and i'm okay with it. i just want my parents to meet you. they've known you for a while because of my stories and this is the perfect chance to introduce you, isn't it?"

wonwoo… talks about him to his parents… gustong maiyak ni seungkwan. sa halos pitong buwang nanliligaw ito, never did wonwoo make him feel as if it was a responsibility to be with him. palaging kinoconsider nito ang feelings niya at ang mga bagay na kailangan niyang unahin. he likes wonwoo so much pero hindi naman ganon kadali iyon.

"okay. i'll come with you pero sa isang kondisyon." lumiwanag ang mukha ni wonwoo and looks at seungkwan attentively, waiting for his condition.

"until that event, wag kitang makikita na may sugat sa pagmumukha mo or anuman. promise me na hindi ka muna makikipag away. if that happens, i'll go with you. if not, bahala ka na."

wonwoo groaned and seungkwan just laughed at the older. being in a fraternity, fights can't sometimes be helped. he knows he'll get worried, and wonwoo might show himself looking like he was beaten up, but seungkwan will still go with him anyway.

he's charmed in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> namiss q fratboy!wonwoo and star student!seungkwan huhu
> 
> any suggestions for future scenarios??? afskdhdksk cc: letterstojihoon
> 
> salamat 🤎🤎🤎


End file.
